User talk:Gardimuer/Archive 4
|} | |} EVE, Trivia, and Speculation Seriously I think this is a nice piece of info. If u were to go and take off all the contriversal info on this wiki, you would remove about half of the entire website!!! Would it be better if it was put in the trivia section? Because I do think this is a nice addition to the page. Bioshock123 02:29, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Seriously dude, it works out just fine in the trivia Possible inspirations that were '''never mentioned' by the developers is something that article says is not for trivia. There is a good bit fo that on this wiki. also, i've been using this wiki for 2 years, and i just figured out about the talk pages today, after u told me. people interested in this stuff might not check the talk page. i clicked that link. the page had been deleted.Bioshock123 02:51, March 4, 2010 (UTC) I just called my friend and he didn't know about the talk pages eigther so those obviously arn't reliable Yes i understand my apology for the theory posts. BTW thank you for at least posting the speculations to the talk page in stead of deleting them Danthemanglitcher BTW that friend of mine has been a editor science only a little bit after bioshock came out. and I have posting as an unregisterd contributer for about that same ammount of time. Bioshock123 23:30, March 4, 2010 (UTC) A taste of appreciation. Ive been meaning to say, thanks to all of our users for creating this Bioshock Wiki. I cant express how much I really sincerely love Bioshock. So thank you for creating this :) ~TheRetromaniac If you wanted to add some artists to the Radio Rapture, I have a pretty wide spread selection of artists that played from around that time periods,so feel free to add any of the artists you see on my list: http://www.pandora.com/?sc=sh195200993779814500 TheRetromaniacTheRetromaniac Big Daddy Trivia I read on the X06 Bioshock Trailer that they were originally supposed to be called Big Brothers, or was it just the person who uploaded the video thought that it was supposed to be a Big Brother. So my question is, is it worth putting in their trivia? Subject Delta :D http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/bioshock/images/thumb/a/a9/Plasmid.png/20px-Plasmid.svg.png 21:26, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Credits? Do you think we need a Credits page containing ALL of the credits from 1 and 2? If so, I could type it up... 'EDlTʘR' '•taIk•''' 22:23, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Actualy, yes Bioshock123 22:47, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Telekinesis clean-up Hey, thanks for welcoming me. I actually do have a small concern; I recently edited a passage on the telekinesis article because the grammar was illegible (not to be mean). However, while I fixed the grammatical errors I wasn't able to discern exactly what the user had tried to say, and since I haven't played the muliplayer I'm not sure whether what managed to salvage is correct or not. When you have the time, would you mind quickly looking at it to make sure it's correct?--PJDEP 23:03, March 5, 2010 (UTC) additive: this is the user from which you cleaned it up. thank you for the help. my grammar is poor. this is all stuff I have tested and if you watch multiplayer usage you can see. all of this info is conformed. anybody can try it themselves and see. Just clearing that up. I can't get a video of it myself but if you watch one on youtube you would see that. again thanks.--Skywerwolf 23:20, March 5, 2010 (UTC) The large daddy I think you should ban this guy. I already hit undo, but he deleted your entire user page (and most of megascience's) and replaced it with a bad word. I know we don't get along sometimes, but nobody should have something like that done to them. Bioshock123 02:11, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Wanted templates Is the page Wanted Templates a place to post new templates you want or something? Bioshock123 03:16, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Subject Delta When you start the game after watching the cutscene, Subject Delta is seen with his helmet on, even though Sofia Lamb hypnotized you into taking it off, is this already on the Subject Delta page, or is it worth adding? Subject Delta :D http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/bioshock/images/thumb/a/a9/Plasmid.png/20px-Plasmid.svg.png 07:44, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Endings Hi Gardimuer, and thanks for your offer of help - there is in fact something you can help me with! On my user page I'm trying to get people's input as to what choices they made through the game and what different endings they got based upon tthose choices, in order to try and nail down exactly how to get a certain ending. I'm not even sure I've got all the endings listed! Anyway, if you have any tips for getting people to see this and give input, I'd be very grateful. Cheers, Rawling 13:42, March 7, 2010 (UTC)